


The Big Book of Space

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Artist John, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Virgil finds a sketchbook owned by one of his brothers. Written for IR Relief.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Big Book of Space

Eight hours with no distress calls. No update from John... anything. Well, guess it's time for Grandma Tracy to bring out the mop and head to the lounge, saying that it's time for general cleaning.

The boys never liked general cleaning, since it takes them hours, or days, to do the job, but of course, they have to do it anyway. Alan would complain about how heavy the task is, he wouldn't have the time for video games. Gordon would react the same. He wanted some time to relax on the pool bench with a glass of pineapple juice and three pieces of celery crunch bars on the side table. But it looks like he'll have to set that aside... again.

So the boys started cleaning their rooms first. John had to get down from Thunderbird 5 to do the job. Virgil started with the cabinets and he arranged the books and other stuff he kept. He had another storage where he kept his sketchbooks. He flipped each one, and then he found one sketchbook he wasn't familiar with. He opened the book... The Big Book of Space. Written on the back cover, the sketchbook belonged to John Tracy.

_Wait, wait, hold on... John? Whoa._

It was like an art portfolio slash reviewer. He looked at every page. _Whoa..._

_I never knew my space brother could draw something like this._

This amazed him. He continued flipping the sketchbook. Every page was designed beautifully, with information about astronomy. Then he found one page... no, wait, two, that became his favorite masterpiece from John. It was his perspective of outer space. The planets were drawn smaller. The tiny little stars were bright and twinkling (John probably used a silver pen for the effect), and there were comets too. Virgil felt speechless. How could he only knew about this now? John can actually create a wonderful piece of art.

He decided to return the sketchbook to his brother after having a look at it.

"I believe this is yours, John?"

"My Big Book of Space, I've been looking for this. When I left this somewhere in the lounge, I guess Grandma kept it in your room when she started cleaning."

"I guess Grandma just skimmed the book, she didn't get to see your name in the back cover."

"Anyway, thanks, Virgil."

"I scanned your book, John. I never realized you're good at art."

John glanced at his brother.

"Your sketch of the planets, the stars, the whole galaxy, bro, your book amazed me. You know which one's my favorite?"

John passed the book to Virgil for him to find the page.

"This one."

"Oh yeah. My early perspective of space. It was based from my dream. I drew it so I could remember the best dream I had."

"It was beautiful, John, I loved it."

John smiled at the compliment. Virgil returned the book to him again.

John explained that the book was planned as a simple reviewer, and then he was in the mood for a little doodling, until he decided to create a reviewer in a sketchbook he bought and add some art to it. No one has ever seen this sketchbook, until now.

"How were you able to create such masterpieces like this?" Virgil asked.

"I know a guy. He has a unique style, and he never fails to impress me with his works. It's you, Virgil. You're the best artist ever."

Virgil blushed. Yeah, he is the only artist of the Tracy brothers, but little do his family, especially himself, know that his skills have influenced one of his brothers.

"Wow, John..." he smiled. "Thank you."

"Though I'd really like some more lessons from you."

"Right after we clean the whole house, John."

"Of course."


End file.
